lonely
by ichitsu
Summary: what happens when fried and mira get married?and lisanna and bixlow are left alone?will lisana be able to find love like her sister


**Lonely**

**All wasn't going wel for big sister had just married fried and gone off for their was left al alone.'how could mira leave me lik that and go?wel she should also have a life of her own .but why does it hurt so much.?'she had already had 5 pegs of beer and was ready to have more it wasn't her uasual self but she didn't know why she was drink soo had left to deir only one left there was canna,who had decided to take up the role of the soneone came and sat beside lisanna who did not even bother to Look at the person."hey baby,get me some beer. Won ya?"that voice belengoed to frieds best man how could she forget the person who almost ruined her sisters wedding a few days back'great 'lisanna stood upto leave .just then a muscular hand touched her."hey watcha doin here uhhhhhh?drinking to celebratin your sisters wedding?"**

**"what the hell do you care"**

**"well bcause of your barmaid sister i just let go of one of the strongest member of the tribe"**

**It was true that one if the member of the tribe was taken away .and she had never seen bixlow speak to anyone except fried and from the way evergreen and bixlow look at each other she was sure they were not in god about evergree who had just run off to do a job with eflman leaving lisanna did not agree at first but lisanna insited him to go with is why she feels lonely. **

**"And b cause of your wierd haired friend i lost my sister!"she just balbered to make it up to him that even she was to be given some sympathy.**

**There was some sileance between them for some time then it was broken down by lisanna s question**

**"So do you feel lonely? "she thought he might not bcause shes never seen him speak to anyone and always thought. Of him as an weird person.**

**"Hey. What should i say i am also a "**

**"human being"his dolls finshed it altogther at the same time.**

**"oye are they like this always "'what am i askiig'she did not belive the fact that she had actually asked him such a question."my babies are a part of me babe"he replied sticking his toungue out and opened his arms out wide. And the dolls circled him.**

**"oooooooo" she replied**

**" hey. So what the fck where u doin here drinking like that?"**

**"I don Know its just that i feel lonely when i get home bfore thee used to be someone waitin in my house to greet me but now that everone has found their own lives and love to deal with they don't worry much about me·············· i just feel like crying and **thers** natsu and lucy,they are soo happy. With each other and many others that i can say but look at me i am left here all alone to worry about my ownself and wasting my time its just soo. Unfair. What i do wrong? " before she knew it. Tears started flowing down from her eyes. .she covered her face with her hands toake sure he din see them but she had just noticed it amd just looked at her you couldn't see his. Eyes through the mask but. He was confused .how should he react to such a kind of a situtaion he did not know.**

**"hey babe, i am sowie i asked you such a question?"**

**There was no response .He turned around to find canna looking at then gestured him to hug her.'what the fuck does that women think'he thoight but his hert did not follow his mind .Just then his babies shouted out loud "hug her i know you want to"said peppe**

**"oh yeah "said poppo**

**"shadap, babies"he replied**

**But they did not stop as al the five of them pushed him and he went and fell on lisanna who was still crying .then he hugged her'what has gone wrong.'was all that was left. **

**Lisanna relised she had been hugged by the most unlikely preson in the world .she felt. His strong hand around her very warm and there was a warm feelin in her heart that made her feel happy as if someone really cared for her and was there for he loosend his grip and she wiped her eyes with her looked up to his eyes which were found to be hidden away and then she took a deep breathe and spoke"i didn expect that from you"**

**"ya i didn no either"**

**"welllllll than····"**

**"oye lisanna and bixlow have u guys decided to go oit on a date?"max said who had just entered and saw both of them thought of datin bixlow never crossed lisanna s mind.'how wil it be to date bixlow?maybe it might me nice. Maybe.' but her reply was just tue opposite."no".**

**"ooo so you guys have decided to grt married off jist like your sis uhhh?"**

**She thought about it again 'marriage,?'some naughty thoughts crossed her mind which made her blush .bixlow noticed her blush and as she ran out through the door unanswered bixlow followed her wondering 'that lady. i have got to speak with her'**

**lisanna was runing down an lonely alley on her way to her house .'what the hell did i think at that time something is soo wrong with me .me and bixlow. Doin that!'her thought was intrupted by a voice behind her ."oye!women wait up!"as they figure of the man came into view she was surprised.**

**"bixlow? Why are you comming after me?"**

**"well 'honey' you were saying something there you know?"he said adding the word honey carefully.'then he stuck his toungue out and looked at her.**

**"well i was just goin to thank you that all"**

**"thank me for"**

**"what? "one one his dolls pappa finished the sentance.**

**"yeah what?"said peppe**

**"well for ···· mm··· you know."she replied blushing. A oo was formed on bixlows lips and his eyes were opened wide hes gonna enjoy this!lisanna wanted to make sure that he was distracted from asking futhure question aboit .she had to make sure of that.**

**"why do u wear such a wired dress?"**

**"it just makes me look sexxxxxxxxyyyyyyyy! "**

**" and what about your face?why is it always covered?"**

**" what should i say i am just too handsome. That s why"**

**"really?"**

**" why did ya blush back there ya kno?"this time he was swinging his toungue wilder than usual.**

**"WHAT I DID NOT!" 'did he really see me blush? 'she didn really see this comming!**

**"You were blushing!you were blushing!" the . Captured souls said in and her.**

**"dont ya worry baby, lets go home together! you will never be alone ver again. Your mine! "bixlow said grinnig yeah!he loved this.**

**"what to my house?"lisanna relly needed some help in this now, but who wil help her?**

**"then why were ?is it because you like me?"**

**A big no came from her mouth..Then he looked down at her and pointed up .then she looked upto the place where he was pointing to,then he placed his lips onto hers and then kissed her .lisanna fought back at first but got tired and he let go of her and looked down at her him wondering if she was this short and she about what had just happened.'maybe i won't be lonely after all.'**

**"so do you like me now?"bixlow said grinig widely. **

**"yeah do you like him? "poppo spoke**

**"you have to after whats hes doneeeeeeeeee 3"said peppe**

**"you have a very hot body women u really do"he said eyeing her like an egle.**

**"lisanna was dumb struck and stared at him time she transforemed hersefl into and tiger and ran as fast as she could with bixlow shouting behind her asking her to stopp.**


End file.
